The Fast and The Furious
by InMemoriam
Summary: This is me trying something out on TFATF-Letty is Dom's sister instead on Mia-sorta confusing-better summary inside...uh...review
1. Enter Brian O'ConnerI mean, Spilner

The Fast and The Furious  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except Vince's sister, Eli! Don't sue me for God's sakes!  
  
Summary: This is TFATF with a few...twists.  
  
**Changes in the story**  
  
-Mia is no longer Dom's sister-Letty is. Mia and Letty have switched places, but are still the same people as in the movie.  
  
-The story is gonna be a bit longer and the danger will be tighter(we all know what a stubborn bitch Letty can be)  
  
-Letty and Mia have switched jobs-Letty is still an excellent mechanic but Dom makes her work in the store  
  
-Vince is still in love with Mia and (obviously) still can't have her  
  
-Vince has a younger sister  
  
- Elizabeth Sara Hughes- 19, nicknames are Eli and Sparkplug, hair is chest length dark brown, eyes are bluey-white(think zombie Rain in RE and you got it)-129 lbs- 5' 6/1/2"-Honda S2000, painted electric green with pink neon and an anime Samurai, thrusting her sword forward on both sides. The design on top of Dom's RX7 and the DT logo are on her car as well. She's the only person who can beat Dom at racing.  
  
-The only romances will be Dom/Mia, Letty/Brian and Eli/Jesse  
  
**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ THE CHANGES OR YOU WILL EITHER BE HORRIBLY CONFUSED UNTIL YOU FIGURE OUT WHAT'S GOING ON OR BE HORRIBLY SICKENED THAT MIA AND DOM ARE A COUPLE! EITHER WAY YOU WILL BE CONFUSED!!!!!!**  
  
Chapter One-Enter Brian O'Conner-I mean, Spilner  
  
Brian walked up to the small store and threw his magazine on the counter, settling onto a stool. Letty Torretto stood hunched over the counter, examining her own magazine. She turned the page and Brian cleared his throat, saying "Afternoon Letty."  
  
"I knew you were here-" she said, rolling her head to look at him, "-you come here at the same time _everyday_, asking for the _same_ thing to eat and you try to sweet talk me into a date."  
  
"Has it worked?" he asked, grinning.  
  
"It hasn't worked since you started and it's not gonna work." she said, shaking her head. She walked over and leaned down onto the counter, giving Brian a nice, long view of her chest.

Thank you God for spaghetti strap tanks.   
  
"Tuna on white, no crusts, right?" she asked, leaning back up and placing her hands on the counter. Brian blinked out of his stupor and looked at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The usual right?"  
  
"Oh...yeah. Thanks, Letty." he said, sticking his magazine up to hide the five shades of red plastering his face.  
  
"Playa." Letty said, smirking and making his sandwich. She watched Dom as he got up and got a drink, glaring at Brian before sitting back down. She glared at his back as she closed the bread bag.   
  
'Don't you _DARE_ screw this up you ass-for the first time in a year I have someone interested in me.' she thought.  
  
"Here you go." Letty said, setting Brian's sandwich in front of him. She watched as he took a bite out of the sandwich. "You must have an iron stomach, man. Anything else?"   
  
"Can I get a drink?" he asked.  
  
"Whaddya want?"  
  
"Corona, I guess."  
  
"My drink of choice." she said, walking back to the fridge and grabbing a Corona. She tried to open the bottle and hissed as it cut into her palm. She wiped her hand on her khakis, leaving a streak of blood. She rummaged for the bottle opener on the messy counter and cursed quietly when she couldn't find it. Finally, she just brought the bottle neck down on the corner of the counter, making the neck shatter. She grabbed a glass and poured the beer into it, tossing the bottle in the trash and walking over to Brian. He jumped as she slammed the glass down in front of him and said   
  
"Three fuckin' weeks you been comin' here and I _still_ don't know your name."  
  
"Brian. Brian Spilner." he said, taking a drink of the beer. Letty just stared at Brian in disbelief.  
  
"You some sorta hick?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"I was born in Arizona." he said, shrugging.  
  
"You have a Florida accent." she said and he shrugged again. "Whatcha lookin' at?" Letty asked, stealing his magazine.  
  
"Hey! That's mine!" he yelled.  
  
"Do I look like I care?" she asked, keeping it just out of his reach. Suddenly, the sound of four engines filled the air and they both watched as four cars raced down the street and parked. Baby blue, yellow, blue and white. Each owner got out of their cars-Mia, then Leon, Vince and Jesse- and congregated around Vince's car. They stood talking for a minute before walking into the store.  
  
"Hey, Let." Mia said, looking over her sunglasses at Letty. Letty realized she was still holding Brian's magazine in the air and jerked her arm down, tossing it back to Brian.  
  
"How ya livin', girl?" Letty asked. Mia looked past her and Letty turned-Vince was hassling Brian. She sighed and walked over.  
  
"Vince. VINCE!" she yelled.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"You want somethin'?"   
  
"Naw, thanks Let." he said, turning back to Brian. Vince had been known to get in fights over Letty-more so than her own brother-because he considered her his little sister. He watched angrily as Brian's eyes followed Letty-or rather her ass- as she walked back over to Mia and leaned on the counter.  
  
"Hey, punk-avert your eyes before I do it for you." he growled and Letty looked at him, an eyebrow cocked.   
  
Everyone turned as the sound of an engine grinding filled the air. They watched as an electric green S2000 pulled into a space and promptly died. Smoke poured out from under the hood as Jesse rushed past, muttering under his breath. The driver pounded angrily on the steering wheel before getting out and slamming the door shut.  
  
"Fucking piece of shit!" Eli yelled, walking up to the store and hopping up onto the counter. "Hey, Let. How's the tuna?" she asked, looking pointedly at Brian.  
  
"Still sucks." Letty said, grinning.  
  
"Gotta go, Letty. See you tomorrow." Brian said, getting up and tossing a ten on the counter. Vince looked at Eli, who noticed the anger in his eyes.  
  
"Vince, don't." she warned. Vince pushed away from the counter and walked after Brian.  
  
"VINCE!" Eli said, rushing after her brother.   
  
"Yo! Try FatBurger from now on. You can get yourself a Double Cheese with fries for two ninety-five, faggot." Vince yelled.  
  
"I like the tuna here." Brian said over his shoulder.  
  
"Bullshit, asshole. No one likes the tuna here."  
  
"Yeah, well, I do." Brian said when he was slammed against the truck. Brian responded with a punch and soon it was an all out brawl between Vince, Brian and Eli, who was trying to get them apart.  
  
"Fuck it. Dom!" Letty yelled, noticing the brawl between Brian and Vince. "Would you do something about them?"  
  
Dom didn't answer.  
  
"Dom-I'm sick of this bullshit!" she yelled, getting angrier. Dom stood and turned, looking at Vince and Brian.  
  
"What'd you put in that sandwich?" he asked, leaning on the window frame.  
  
"Oh that's _hilarious_." Letty spat.  
  
"DOM!" Mia said loudly.  
  
"All right." Dom said, heading outside.

A/N: If yah'll don't like it I'm not gonna write anymore-this is just a trial chappie. I always wondered what Brian and Letty would look like together so I wrote it.


	2. The Hard Way

The Hard Way  
  
Letty watched as Dom pulled Brian off of Vince and yelled at both of them. He turned away and Brian said something, making him turn and reply. Eli angrily dragged Vince into the store and told him to sit at the counter before promptly slapping him upside his head.  
  
"OW! What was that for?" he yelled.  
  
"Vince, you stupid shit-you tryin' to get locked?" Eli yelled.  
  
"But he was-"  
  
"I don't give a damn if he was humping your fuckin' leg Vince! Don't do it again!" she yelled. Dom then stormed into the store and grabbed the phone as Brian streaked away in his truck.   
  
"Yeah, Harry? That new kid you got workin' for you? Spilner? Get rid of him." Dom said. Harry said something over the phone and Dom said "No. It's just he-" and he closed the door to the office as well as the window. Letty tried to hear what he was saying through the window but she couldn't understand the muffled voice.  
  
_"VINCE!"_ she yelled, rounding on him. He cowered in his seat as she cursed him out in broken Spanish and English.   
  
"Are you done?" he asked.  
  
_"SHUT UP!"_ yelled Eli, Letty, Mia, Leon and Jesse.  
  
"Letty, baby-you okay? You're bleedin'." Leon said, noticing her hand dripping blood. Before she could say anything Eli had grabbed her hand.  
  
"Lemme see." Eli examined her hand until Letty jerked it out of her grasp. "Letty-"  
  
"I'm fine! For god's sakes-you treat me like I'm made of fuckin' china!" Letty spat, grabbing her keys and hopping over the counter.   
  
"Where is she goin'?"   
  
Everyone turned at the sound of Dom's voice and shrugged or avoided his eyes.  
  
"Driving." Eli said. "Speaking of which-Jesse I need a ride."  
  
"Where're you goin'?" Vince asked.  
  
"Driving." she said, dragging Jesse out the door and into his Jetta. He pulled away and drove the opposite way Letty had gone. Mia said the one word that pretty much summed up the whole situation.  
  
"Shit."  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Letty sat on the couch playing Resident Evil: Outbreak on the PS2 and she imagined every zombie had Vince's face. She was pissed about what had gone down today at the store. No...no she was more than pissed-she was livid. Vince had no right to beat up on Brian, he was just eating. And she enjoyed his company everyday, as people rarely came into the store and stayed. Her vision remained on the screen as cars pulled into the drive and died. The door opened and in came Mia, Leon, Vince and Dom. Mia and Leon said hi as they walked by to their respective rooms. Dom leaned down and hugged Letty, who pushed him away, before heading into the kitchen. Vince sat down on the couch beside Letty and opened his mouth.  
  
"Shut the fuck up." Letty spat before Vince had said anything. She got up and walked away from Vince towards her room at the very top of the house.  
  
"Letty! Come on!" Vince yelled, running after her. He grabbed her arm and she turned angrily, ripping it out of his grip.  
  
"Don't touch me!" she spat.  
  
"Lett-"  
  
"No Vince! He's the first fucking company I've had in months and you scare him away! I enjoyed having him around to talk to, you know. He's better than you. At least he can string a sentence together." she yelled. A door opened down the hall and Mia walked out.  
  
"Do I even wanna know what's going on?" Mia asked, looking at them both. Letty just grinned forcedly and grabbed Vince's shirt.  
  
"Vince and I were just going to my room to talk." she said, dragging Vince up the stairs angrily, trying to get away from Mia. Letty slammed the door and Mia stood, biting her lip in confusion, watching the door. Dom walked up the stairs and put his arms around her waist.  
  
"What's up?" he asked, looking towards the door.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure-but Letty just dragged Vince up to her room to 'talk'." Mia said, blinking in confusion.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
"He's a punk, Letty! He's just tryin' to get in your pants!" Vince spat as Letty glared at him.  
  
"You. Don't. Know. Him." she said, deathly quietly.  
  
"And you do?"   
  
"I know him better than you do!" she hissed.  
  
"I'm just tryin' to protect-"   
  
"I don't need fuckin' protection Vince! I need you to let me off your leash!"  
  
"Letty-"  
  
"I'm twenty two, Vince." Letty said softly, putting her hand gently on Vince's chest and playing with one of the holes in his shirt. "I've had to grow up with Dominic Torretto as my brother, you as his best friend, Mia as my bodyguard and my dad dying when I was thirteen. I've been handed the short end of the stick when it comes to life Vince-I think I can handle myself, babe." she said, half-smiling up at him. He studied her face for a minute before he grinned back at her and pulled her into a hug.   
  
"I'll try, Let. I can't guarantee anything about Dom or Mia however." he said.  
  
"Just as long as you try, it's fine with me. I'll tackle Dom and Mia." she said, leaning up and kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Do I even wanna know what's going on in here?" said a voice and Letty turned in Vince's arms.  
  
"Dom-learn to fuckin' knock!" she spat.  
  
"So I wouldn't interrupt your, uh...shall we say 'private moment'?" Dom asked. Letty realized that Vince's arms were still around her waist so she pushed them off.  
  
"Nothing's going on, Dom. Just talking." she said. Dom looked at her in disbelief. "Seriously. I just kissed him on the cheek. Nothing romantic."  
  
"Fine." Dom said, laughing to himself and walking out.  
  
"Really!" Letty said angrily as he pulled the door shut.  
  
"Whatever you say, sis." 


	3. A Ride Home

_A Ride Home_  
  
"LETTY! Hurry up-we're gonna be late woman!" Vince yelled up the stairs. Five minutes later Letty bounded down the stairs in a see through peach shirt, black bra, black leather mini and flame boots.  
  
"Sorry, V. I got some bad Mexican food last night-it's not sittin' so well with me." she said, rubbing her stomach. "Oh, and don't you _ever_ call me 'woman' again or I'll kick your ass."  
  
"You couldn't kick my ass if your life depended on it, Let." Vince said, walking towards the front door.  
  
"Wanna bet?" Letty said, making a running leap onto Vince's back and knocking him down. They rolled around for a minute until Letty pinned him successfully to the floor. "Like I said. I'll kick your ass." she said smugly. Suddenly Vince flipped them over and pinned Letty on the floor.  
  
"And like I said. Not if your life depended on it." he grinned back, getting up and helping her up. He put an arm around her shoulders and they made their way to the races. When they got there the first thing Letty noticed was Brian and his bright green car. Brian was busy talking to Dom, Edwin and Hector as Letty walked over to his car and sat, crossing her feet and leaning back on the hood. Brian walked back to his car, unaware of Letty, and looked up. He faltered a moment when he saw Letty Torretto sitting on his hood but walked over to her. She smirked at him playfully as he approached her.  
  
"Are you my trophy?" Brian asked.  
  
"You haven't lost yet, Spilner." Letty said, sitting up straight.  
  
"What makes you think I will?"  
  
"My brother is the king of the streets, Brian. That's what makes me think the way I do." she said, cocking her head to the side.  
  
"And what about you?" he asked, stepping closer. Letty sighed, looked at the ground and kicked her foot at it.  
  
"I'm next in line for the throne if my brother blows himself to pieces." she said. She noticed that everyone was leaving and pushed herself off the car. "Hey Brian-I gotta go. Good luck with the race." she said, beginning to walk away.  
  
"Letty! Wait a sec." he called after her and she turned. "Ride with me?" he asked, almost begged her. She stood there in disbelief, hand on her hip, staring at him. "Please?" he asked. Letty's face broke into a small grin before she spoke.  
  
"Sure." she said, walking over to the passenger door and getting in. She laughed softly as Brian jumped in the car excitedly like a little boy who'd just gotten his license. "So you're from Arizona?" she asked as he pulled out, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Yeah. Well, actually, I was born in Barstow, Florida and lived there for a while until my dad had to change jobs and we moved to Arizona when I was fifteen. Been there twelve years." he explained.  
  
"That's why you have a Florida accent." she said, "I was wondering. So you still live with your parents?" she asked.  
  
"I had a house in a different part of Arizona before I moved out here." he said, concentrating on the road, occasionally flicking his glance at her.  
  
"Why'd you move?"  
  
"Needed a change of scenery."  
  
"You like LA so far?"  
  
"I like you." he said, trying to act suave. Letty choked on her own laughter before breaking into peals of laughter. "Seriously, Letty." he said, confused as to why she was laughing.  
  
"No-it's not-it's not that- you just tried to act so smooth doing it and it totally didn't work." she gasped out and Brian cracked up at her expression.  
  
"So you gonna be my trophy if I win?" Brian asked, pulling onto the street.  
  
"No." she said, laughing.  
  
"Don't I even get a good luck kiss?" he asked as she got out of the car. She stopped and walked around to the driver's side of the car.  
  
"You want a good luck kiss, hmm?" she asked, leaning on the window frame.  
  
"If you're willing." he said, a half smile crossing his features. Letty shooked her head and smiled.  
  
"You're such a dork." she said before leaning in and placing her lips on Brian's. He placed a hand behind her neck and she slid a hand up to his hair. Letty heard the other cars honking at Brian and she pulled away reluctantly. Their eyes locked a minute before Letty blinked and pulled out of the car. She smiled at the car as Brian drove up to the starting line and she walked over to Mia, Vince, Eli and Jesse.  
  
"Hey, Mia." she said and Mia jumped.  
  
"Letty! Where'd you go earlier? V freaked when he couldn't find you." Mia said.  
  
"I caught a ride with Brian." Letty said, watching Eli and Jesse with amusement as they unsuccessfully tried to sneak away from them.  
  
"Where do you think you're goin'?" Vince asked, grabbing the back of Eli's shirt and dragging her backwards.  
  
"Nowhere." she said, trying to escape Vince before finally giving up. And so Vince let go and Eli was content with Jesse's arms around her waist as they watched the race. Letty watched as Brian beat Edwin and RJ out of the running and pulled ahead of Dom. Deep in her heart she wished Brian would knock Dom off his pedestal and she could be his trophy but the wish slipped through her fingers as Dom shot over the finish line first.  
  
"Eli-I wanna go home." she said as Dom and Jesse taunted Brian and his (poor) racing skills.  
  
'What? Oh, yeah, sure Let. In a minute-" she began but sirens filled the air and everyone scrambled to their cars. That was the last she saw of Brian.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Letty sighed as she looked over her med homework, wondering where Dom was...if Brian was okay. She looked up when she heard two doors slam shut and snuck over to the window. Brian was walking away from the house when Dom invited him in for a drink.  
  
"Oh shit..." Letty said as she realized what she was wearing and changed her clothes quickly. She made it downstairs just in time to deviate Vince, Leon and Jesse from murdering Brian.  
  
"Would you cut the shit Vince?" Letty yelled angrily, "We fucking talked about this!" she spat.  
  
"Aw come on Letty-we were just about to get along." Leon taunted as Letty pulled Brian into the dining room.  
  
"You want a drink?" Brian asked, grabbing a Corona.  
  
"Corona." Letty said and Brian handed her his open one.  
  
"So you don't cut your hand again." he said, grabbing another.  
  
"Thanks." she said smiling, "Come on-let's go outside." Letty said and she headed outside as Brian followed. They laid on the ground looking up at the stars and taking drags on their beer.  
  
"Thanks for savin' my ass back there." Brian said, "I still got injuries from this morning."  
  
"Guess I don't have too much luck huh?" Letty asked, rolling onto her side and staring at Brian.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"That kiss didn't give you too much luck." she said.  
  
"Oh! Yeah, guess so. Sure was a nice kiss though." he said, looking back up.  
  
"It's not gonna work." Letty said.  
  
"I was hoping it would. Guess not." Brian said, grinning at her.  
  
"Come on. I'll take you home." she said, getting up and downing the rest of her beer.   
  
"So where were you when I came in? I didn't see you anywhere." he asked as they walked down the driveway.  
  
"I got a med test tomorrow."  
  
"You wanna be a doctor?"  
  
"Dom wants me to be a doctor. Says he wants me to have a good education, but I doubt it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he barely pays attention to me."  
  
"Oh." Brian said, getting into Letty's Nissan.  
  
"Maybe he just wants me to be a doctor so that when he blows himself to pieces, I can put him back together again for free." Letty said, sitting back in her seat. She leaned up, started the engine and pulled away from the curb. 


	4. The Truth Comes Into the Open

The Truth Comes Into the Open

Brian cursed as he saw the lights flash in his mirror.

'What the hell are they doing?' he thought, pulling the truck over and killing the engine.

"Show me your hands. Very good. Now open the door."

'How the hell am I supposed to show you my hands _and_ open the door, asshole? You just cancelled yourself out. Wait…did I just call Sgt. Tanner an asshole? Where did that come from?' Brian thought, getting out of the truck.

"Put your hands on your head-behind your head. Face the front of the vehicle, walk backwards towards the rear. Take two steps to your right, stop right there."

Brian followed orders and stood as Muse frisked him roughly.

"What'd I do, man?" he asked as Muse cuffed his arms behind his back, hard.

"Shut up." Muse ordered. "He's clean sarge."

Brian watched the LA landscape fly by as they took him to headquarters. He stumbled out of the car and began tugging on the cuffs in annoyance.

"Damn! Muse, will you get these things the hell offa me? Shit, you put'em on so god damned tight!" Brian snapped as Muse keyed the lock open. Brian rubbed his wrist angrily, following Muse and Tanner into the headquarters.

"I like realism." Muse said, smiling wickedly at the younger man.

"You like realism…" Brian muttered, still rubbing his wrist.

"Never know who's watching. Especially if it's that bloke that doesn't like you. Don't wanna blow your cover now do you?" Muse taunted.

'Fuck face.' He thought

Later, all Brian could remember from the brief was Tanner's final warning.

_"Not that I want to contradict Harry's fine judge of character but, uh, Toretto did hard time for nearly beating a guy to death. He's got nitrous oxide in his blood and a gas tank for a brain. Do not turn your back on him. Period."_

Little did he know, Brian would end up doing the exact opposite.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Eli looked out from under the Neon she was working on-someone had pushed the goddamned brakes too hard the ass-and nearly collapsed in laughter at what was pulling into the drive.

"Well, well, well…" she said loudly, rolling out from beneath the Neon and standing.

"If it ain't what got Ms. Letty's pants in a twist." She finished. "OW!" she yelled as Dom smacked the back of her head angrily, "What the FUCK?"

"We'll talk later." He said quietly. Eli nearly lost it but was calmed as Jesse and Mia pulled her away from Dom. Needless to say, Eli and Dom did not get along very well, constantly butting heads.

"And what is this?" Dom asked Brian, who stood in front of the car, a slight tinge of pink in his cheeks.

"This is your car." Brian said confidently.

"My car?" Dom asked. "I said a ten second car not a ten minute car."

"You could push this across the finish line…" Jesse said, pounding on the side panel. "Or tow it…"

"You couldn't even tow that across the finish line." Eli said before moving back to her Neon and sliding back under. During the conversation you could occasionally hear a snort from beneath the Neon and Dom decided that Eli would get a very bad ass kicking later that night.

"No faith, man." Brian said.

"Oh I got faith. This isn't a junkyard though it's a garage." Dom replied. He snorted when Brian told him to pop the hood and Jesse examined the engine (s. are there two in there in the movie? I never know if there are or not).

The next morning, Jesse showed Brian what the car would look like with a special program and he was surprised.

"Man you should be goin' to, like, MIT or somethin' for this shit." Brian said, looking at Jesse wide eyed.

"Can't. I got that-that…shit what is it? That attention disorder thing…" he said, waving his cigarette around.

"What ADD?"

"Yes. That…shit… Yeah. You know, I was good in algebra. And like math and shit. Everything else I failed. Dropped out of school. I don't know. It's just something about engines that calms me down, you know?" Jesse asked, looking at Brian whose vision of these people was changing every second he spent with them.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

As Brian approached Letty's house he saw a small figure on the porch. As he drew closer, he realized that it was Eli and that she was shaking. She looked up in surprise as his feet touched the first steps and her eyes grew confused, then angry, then just plain not caring.

"Eli? You okay?" he asked, approaching her cautiously.

"I'm fine." She snapped, turning away from him. Automatically, his eyes raked her skin, looking for any sign of abuse or discomfort.

"I'm not the bad guy, you know." He said, walking closer.

"No shit, chumpy. That's Dom-shit. I didn't just say that." She said, whirling around on the porch swing. "You forget I ever said that or I swear to god-"

"Brian?" said a voice and they both jumped, looking at the door. Letty stood in the doorway in a tank top and low cut leather pants, looking stunningly good.

"Hey Let." Eli said. "Brian and I were just talking. Weren't we Brian?" Brian stared at Eli , whose eyes were pleading with him not to tell her anything.

"Yeah. Just talking about cars, Let. About cars." He said, locking eyes with Eli once more as Letty pulled him inside.

A/N: SOOOORRRRRRYYYYY! About the LOOOOOOOOOOOOONG (horrendously long) wait peeps! I tend to write myself into corners even with a guide (the script) to back me up. Anyway, this chappie is for those who reviewed! And I bet you have a million questions now right? Like what happened to Eli to make her like that? How's the cookout gonna go? When will I shut up? (Everybody wants to know that!)


	5. Changing Lanes

The Fast and The Furious

Changing Lanes

Brian stood outside, watching over the chicken, waiting for Letty and Mia to come outside and bring the salad.

"Mia!" Dom yelled into the kitchen, basting the chicken with more barbecue sauce.

"All right already." She said, laughing and coming out the door, Letty in tow. Eli was nowhere to be found.

"The chicken's dry already!" Dom replied.

"I'm comin' out already."

Dom hugged Mia around the neck so that she nearly dropped the salad bowl. Letty just moved quietly to the table and dumped the condiments on the table before sitting down hard. She placed her face in her hands and glared at Mia and Dom's exchange.

"You okay, baby?" Brian asked, kissing her head and sitting beside her. Letty smiled up at him.

"Now I am." She said softly. Everyone sat in their places at the table and Jesse grabbed a chicken wing from the bowl.

"Hey, hold up. Because you were the first out of everybody here to reach in to get the chicken, you say grace." Dom said and Brian looked at Letty in amusement and confusion. She just folded her hands and smiled at the table.

"Oh, Dear heavenly, uh..." Jesse began, looking for the word.

"Spirit." Leon said.

"Spirit. Thank you. Uh, thank you for providing us with a direct port nitrous, uh, injection. Four core intercoolers and ball-bearing turbos, and um, titanium valve springs. Thank you." Jesse finished. Letty and Mia had tried not to laugh the whole time.

"Amen." Leon said, grinning.

"Not bad." Dom said, grabbing a piece of the chicken.

"Amen." Brian said, moving for the salad.

"Prayin' to the car gods, man." Letty said and Mia laughed. Brian looked up, seeing something out of the corner of his eye. Eli stood, walking towards the group, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Hey guys." She said, sliding onto Jesse's lap, much to Vince's dislike, and began to eat Jesse's chicken, much to Jesse's dislike.

"That's _mine_." He said.

"'S mine now." She said, kissing the end of his nose. She left a barbecue kiss mark on the end of his nose and he grinned, grabbing another piece of chicken and chowing down.

"Let's eat some grub, man. Want some of that chicken?" she asked Brian, who grabbed a piece.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

After dinner, Brian helped Letty clean up after the guys, Mia and Eli. He walked into the kitchen with five dishes, all piled precariously atop one another, and set them down gently.

"Need a hand with anything else?" he asked, wiping his hands on his pants.

"Naw, Brian. Thanks though." Letty said, scrubbing the dishes and placing them in the drainer simultaneously. Brian grabbed a towel and held it out to Letty.

"I'll wash. You dry'em." He said. "The cook doesn't clean where I come from." He finished and Letty grabbed the towel, drying her hands.

"I'd like to go there." She muttered as they switched places. Brian began scrubbing at the dishes until they were clean, handing them to Letty to dry and set in the drainer. When they were done, Letty stuck the towel on a hook on the wall and wiped her hands on her pants again.

"You wanna go outside?" she asked, nodding her head towards the door.

"Sure." Brian said, following her out the door and back to the picnic table. They sat on either side of the table and stared at anything but each other for what seemed like ages.

"So, uh, do you, like, wanna go out sometime? Not on a date or anything, I mean, I'd love to do that-I-" Brian began.

"Sure." Letty said instantly, placing her arms on the table. "But first you have to answer my questions."

"I'll do my best." Brian said.

"Why did you move to LA? Really." She asked.

"To start from scratch."

"From scratch?"

"I was a bad kid. Real rebel-I used to, um, boost cars, steal hubcaps, you name it." Brian explained.

"Oh. Okay."

"Next question."

"What made you wanna race?"

"What? You mean, like, at all?" he asked and she nodded.

"I don't know. Hype. Rumors. The cars."

"The girls?" Letty asked, grinning as Brian's cheeks flushed a light pink.

"Yeah. That too, I guess."

"Your name's really Brian Earl Spilner?"

"Yeah. Born and raised." He replied. "What's your middle name, Letty?"

"None of your business."

"I wanna know your middle name." Brian said.

"No!" Letty said, trying not to laugh at his persistence.

"Letty-_I have to know your middle name_." Brian said, standing up grinning and moving around the table. Letty scrambled backward, trying to get away from Brian.

"Brian don't you dare!" she said, falling off the picnic bench. "Shit! Ow…"

"Are you okay?" Brian asked, holding out his hand. She grabbed it and pulled her up-right into his waiting fingers.

"Bri-Brian! St-st-stop! Stop it!" Letty screamed as he tickled her sides.

"Tell me your middle name!" he said as she fell to the ground in tears.

"Eria (err-a)! My middle name is Eria! Stop!" she yelled, wiping the tears away.

"You okay out there Let?" Vince asked from the door.

"We're cool Vince." She said, leaning back on her hands and smiling at him from her place on the ground. He smiled at her and went back inside. Letty looked at Brian, cocking her head to the side.

"You wanna go for a drive?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Eli kept running over the hour before Brian had arrived in her head and shuddered at Dom's threat.

FLASHBACK

"What the FUCK was that?" Dom yelled, shoving her into the office. She tripped and fell hard onto the desk, wind being knocked out of her.

"I was only speakin' the truth Dom." She snapped back, standing and clutching her stomach where she'd fallen on the desk corner. "Maybe you should learn to. What with you bitchin' on Mia all the time."

"Don't you ever talk about my family like that in front of people you got that?" he said, shoving his finger in her face. Eli's face dropped.

"And what am I, huh? God damned _property_ to you? Is that what I am? A piece of bullshit you think you can just trample?" Eli nearly screamed.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it." Dom replied.

"Well, _how the hell did you mean it then_?" Eli yelled. Dom's hand swung back and Eli flinched away in fright.

"Next time my hand flies on its own." He growled angrily. "Don't do that again or I'll send you back. I don't give a shit if you're Vince's little sister or not. I don't like you and you don't like me. It's simple as that."

"You _bastard_. You wouldn't _dare_." She hissed, narrowing her eyes angrily.

"Oh believe me, _Elizabeth_, I would. I _will _send you back to them without a second thought if you push me to it." Dom replied, moving to the door of the office. "Don't test me, Elizabeth, or your luck may run out-my patience is running thin."

Dom ripped the door to the office open and left, leaving Eli alone in the office. The tears came slowly as she stood there. They leaked out as she walked out of the office and towards the exit door.

"Eli?" Letty called and Eli sped up. Letty ran after her and grabbed her arm. "Eli, what did Dom-"

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU DOM-WORSHIPPING LITTLE BITCH!" Eli snapped at Letty, who let her go angrily.

"FINE! Be that way! I was just trying to help you." Letty snapped back.

"I don't NEED your god damned help!" Eli retaliated. Letty glared after her as she turned on her heel and ran towards the road. She ran across the road and away towards the beach.

"I don't worship him." Letty whispered, the lump in her throat choking her. "I despise him…"

Eli kept running until she reached the beach and stopped, gasping for breath.

That asshole.

That _bastard_.

Jesse would never let him send her back.

_Vince_ would _never_ let Dom send her back to _them_…

Would he?

Eli walked into the ocean until it was up to her knees and sank into its coldness. She dunked her head under and pushed off the ground, swimming away from everything.

As she swam she knew thought about the one question that remained in her head.

Can you cry underwater?

She knew she could.

END FLASHBACK

So whaddya think? was that okay? and of course i wouldn't make Dom beat on Eli...unless she pushed him. and of course she wouldn't tell Vince because she's so independent. but that will be a factor in later chapters so keep your eyes out for it! oh BY THE WAY if ANYBODY has ANY IDEAS to help me out a little with Letty and Brian's relationship I'll take'em into consideration. I'm following the movie but not completely cause I'm putting my own twist on it so obviously it's not the movie...

I'll shut up now...I'm rambling...


End file.
